Classification
by fullmoon'11
Summary: Hibari's views of seven important members of his famiglia. Written as a very late Christmas gift. Hibari-centric, no pairings.


**Title: **Classification

**Author:** fullmoon'11

**Summary: **Hibari's view of seven important members of his famiglia, and how he classifies those around him.

**Warnings:** None

**Rating: **K

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry I haven't been working on my other stories as much. I have to go back and rewatch some of Hetalia, since I don't remember it all. Oh, and look forward to an FMA fic in the near future.

* * *

Hibari sighed internally as he strode down the corridor. _Today's pickings were herbivores, as usual. None put up a fight._

He inserts his flame into his ring. It lights up with a beautiful violet shade of flame, and he inserts the flame into the control panel. It beeps once, scans him, and beeps again. The doors slide open with a whisper, and he enters, nodding his head in approval at the swift security system he designed two years ago. The great hall is silent, and he quickly bypasses it, making no more noise than a whisper of fabric. Ghostlike, he glides to the inner entrance.

This scanner asks him for both an eye scan and a flame check, as well as a full body scan. It beeps once and allows him through. He enters a long hallway, dimly lit. Here, the murmur of conversations are heard around every corner, and the place is warm and welcoming.

"Yo, Hibari! How'd your mission go?" a cheery Yamamoto asked as he passes him by.

"Hn."

He walks on, ignoring the happy-go-lucky baseball player as he chatters on to his loyal box animal, Jirou. _Herbivores._

"Hey, Hibari! Welcome back to the EXTREME!" The last word, shouted at an ear-splitting level, barely fazes him.

"Hn."

"You're still silent to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouts, bursting with enthusiasm. "Want to spar, to the EXTREME?"

"Hn. Report."

"Huh?"

_Idiot._

He ignored the shouts following him down the corridor and turned left at the first hallway, where he immediately ran into the cow-child, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, h-h-hi, H-h-hib-b-ari-sama!" the cow-child stutters. _Weak herbivore._

He strides on, and he hears the cow-child breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness he ignored me," the cow-child sighs.

His destination now lies straight ahead of him, not twenty feet away. He wishes to finish his report, head back to his rooms, and sleep for a long time. A very long time. These herbivores are boring.

"Oi, Hibari!" He grits his teeth and turns to face this new annoyance.

"Hn?" _Yes, you weak herbivorous creature?_

"Tenth isn't in his room. You'll have to go down to the training room on level 1B to find him." Gokudera tells him. _Hm, this herbivore is concise._

He nods and turns sharply on his heel, heading back the way he came. The loyal puppy follows him, an unwanted trailing burden with too much devotion for his boss, carrying a large stack of paperwork. _Still an herbivore._

The cow-child is no longer standing at the corner; Ryohei is chasing him down the corridor, towards Hibari and the puppy, who is absorbed in a piece of paper. He sees the cow-child's eyes widen with fear as he tries to stop himself but fails, instead tripping on the carpet and falling, hands outstretched, towards them.

Hibari steps aside, and the cow-child falls onto the loyal puppy.

"What the hell was that for, Lambo?"

"Bleh, now I have icky Gokudera germs all over me."

"What did you say?"

"That was an EXTREME fall, Lambo!"

The shouting match continues as Hibari moves off towards the elevators. He presses the button and waits for the ding, stepping in when the doors slide open silently.

"1B," he tells the man standing in the corner, and they are moving downwards. When the ding comes again, he steps out with a nod to the man cowering in the corner. The man, when he goes home, proceeds to tell everyone that he spent five minutes in an elevator with the Vongola Cloud Guardian without getting his head bitten off.

As soon as Hibari enters the white training room, he sees the omnivore fighting against a hidden enemy.

"Oya, oya, look who decided to join us."

"Kyouya! Your mission was alright, I take it?"

At twenty two, Tsunayoshi Sawada had fully inherited Primo's looks, along with complete control of the Vongola Famiglia. He was more powerful than he had been, Hibari grudgingly admitted, but he still was only an omnivore at best. A small promotion from herbivore, nothing more.

The man standing next to him was another matter. No matter how much time passed, he would always be a pineapple, Hibari's worst rival, and one of the most feared Vongola Guardians.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Now, now, Skylark, will you do me the favor of relieving my boredom?"

Hibari sprang at Mukuro, tonfas sliding into his hands with a practiced gesture that bespoke decades of experience. Mukuro twirled his trident and disappeared. Hibari didn't stop his attack, though; he closed his eyes and accurately struck the trident. A metallic clang resounded through the room.

"Hiee!"

Thus, his boss was still an herbivore.

"Don't destroy too much of the training room, Mukuro, Hibari!" the loyal puppy shouts. Both fighters ignore him as they continue to rain blows down on each other, in the process creating a large dent in the wall (courtesy of Hibari's tonfas) and a long, vertical slash in the floor (thanks to Mukuro's trident).

None connect, and they pull away, circling each other like two wolves to a piece of meat. Mukuro lights his ring first, indigo flames surrounding both his ring and his staff. Hibari does likewise, violet flames coating his tonfas with a layer of flame harder than any metal.

They charge again, both unwilling to admit defeat.

Hibari scores the first hit, his tonfa solidly connecting with Mukuro's side, and he flies twenty feet before slamming into the wall.

Mukuro scores the second, his trident grazing Hibari's cheek.

Just as they are about to each score a hit, a large flame signature alerts them to one very angry Vongola Decimo.

For he no longer Tsunayoshi Sawada but rather the Vongola Decimo; clear orange sky flame blazing on his forehead, gauntlets blazing with orange fire, eyes glowing bright orange.

They turn to face this new enemy, but before they do so, both take one last jab at each other. Hibari's tonfa connects; Mukuro's trident does not. Hibari smirks.

"Hibari, Mukuro. Stop."

The two guardians reluctantly put down their weapons and stop.

The elevator dings again, and a child enters the room.

"Looks like I taught you well, Tsuna."

"You, kid, fight me."

Reborn is older now that the curse was lifted, but he is still in the form of a child no older than seven or eight. It is a pain, Tsuna thinks, to have the tailors make suits fit for a child when said child might get a growth spurt the next day and outgrow in a single night the tailors' week worth of hard work. He doesn't mention it out loud, though, he likes his head where it is, thank you very much.

"Not today. Tonight's the annual Sky Ball, don't forget."

From the look on the herbivore's face, he **had** forgotten.

"That'll be twenty laps around the estate for you, Dame-Tsuna."

"Eh? But I still have to get dressed, and think of my speech, and-"

"Any great mafia boss could do that in his sleep. Now go run, or I'll double it."

"Hiee! Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

Tsuna leaves, Reborn hot on his heels.

Hibari turns back to look at Mukuro, only to realize that he's left too.

"We'll settle this one day, pineapple."

"Kufufu…"

But as he spins around, the pineapple's already gone.

Hibari leaves, returning to the ground floor, impatiently tapping his shoes as the elevator ride drags on.

It dings, and he is out of there like a black shadow.

"Kyo-san, your residence now?" Tetsuya, his ever loyal right hand, hands him his coat.

"Hn."

It has been a long day, Hibari concludes, and goes to sleep. Tomorrow he'd find that other herbivore with the whip and spar with him.

Before his eyes close, he feels Hibird settle contentedly into his hair.

_I'll turn in that report to the herbivorous omnivore tomorrow._

* * *

My first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, written as a Christmas gift for a friend of mine.

It would be nice if you left a review.


End file.
